


The dressmaker

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Once a small time dress maker, Y/N is asked to make dresses for the Queen, Guinevere.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The dressmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @savethebeesknees . Please checkout their story, fifty shades of Gwaine.
> 
> This is purely experimental right now, I’ll see how I go. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please share! All ideas are welcomed and all comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Now, this is made up on the spot, coming up with this story on the spot came with different ideas for this story. 
> 
> First, was whether this should be a knightxfemale reader story, second was whether this should be a Gwenxfemale reader story, or Morgana. Then there was the idea of whether Y/N should come in while Uther was in charge, or while Arthur and Gwen were in charge.

Walking into the banquet hall that evening, princess Eliza smiles, her dress being admired by all who joined the king and Queen this fine evening. Eying a pretty servant girl, who blushes at the attention, Eliza smiles once more before finding her place next to the Queen, the beautiful Guinevere.  
“Princess Eliza, I must say, your gown is utterly stunning” Queen Guinevere, or just Gwen, as Gwen had asked to be called, compliments. Eliza’s eyes light up. She had been dressed in black and gold, he favourite gown so far.  
“Thank you my Queen” Eliza starts, smiling at the way Gwen’s eyes twinkled.  
“I just so happen to be good friends with the fine young dressmaker who made my gown, shall I send her your way?” Eliza asks, watching as Gwen’s eyes light up in excitement.  
“Oh yes please. Should I apologise in advance? As I may end up with all the finest gowns in Camelot” Gwen speaks, laughing lightly. Eliza chuckles.  
“Don’t apologise dear Gwen” Eliza speaks before taking a convenient sip of her wine.  
“For I know that she’ll always come back to me” Eliza smirks as Gwen coughs, blushing.  
“I shall send a letter, Y/N will be so happy to hear that the queen of Camelot requests her time to make gowns” Eliza speaks as she has another sip of he wine, smirking as Gwen lets out a sigh that suspiciously sounds like Y/N’s name.


End file.
